


A Mother's Love

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, More Joy Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline looks down at the young boy at the kitchen table, chewing on the end of his pencil as he concentrates on his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Luzula for More Joy Day 2008.

Caroline looks down at the young boy at the kitchen table, chewing on the end of his pencil as he concentrates on his homework. So serious, her Ben. She ruffles his dark hair and teases him gently about the cowlick that won't lie flat, eliciting a sweet smile and a giggle. On days like this, she's almost convinced that marrying Bob wasn't a mistake.

-fin-


End file.
